Luck be a Lady Tonight
by holmSWEETholm
Summary: Hermione and Ginny haven't seen eachother for a while. They were friends with benefits...are they still after all these years? Pure smut. Dont like, don't read. You've been warned. Also, I wrote this at 2 am, so be nice if it's grammtically incorrect.


Hey, it's ...I just forgot my password to this, so I made a new account.  
Here's a story...enjoy.

I DO take requests--in fact, I ask for them. Just put character/situation/objective/any other special facts I'd need to know. yeaaahh..

oh, and they're not my characters, just my story and situation...

* * *

It had been two years, three weeks, two days, and eight hours since I had last seen her.

But who was counting?

We hadn't left off on the best of terms—there's something about accusing someone of being a whore and sleeping with your boyfriend that doesn't really make things end off well—but she did. Sure she only fell asleep on his bed while she was watching his dog for him…

I'm not one to hold grudges.

I checked my hair in the mirror again. It was it's typical curly mass that I tamed enough to make flattering to my face. My dress was cute, a simple black cocktail dress that came a couple inches above my knees. I smiled at my reflection and swiped some lip gloss over my lips when someone knocked on my door. I smoothed my dress and walked over to it coolly, opening it on the face of my former best friend and "I'm just a tad bit curious"-buddy.

Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Gin," I said, opening the door wide for her to come in. She was wearing a simple gold dress which completely complimented her skin tone and hair.

"Hermione," she said, putting her purse down and slipping her shoes off. "It's been a while," she said, looking at me, her gaze already heated.

Or maybe it was my sex-deprived mind that assumed her gaze was already heated.

"Thanks for coming tonight. It's been so long and I've…missed you," I finished lamely, leading her from the front parlor of my flat to the dining room where an elegant set up of cheese, wine, and finger desserts were set up. "Please, have a seat. We have so much to talk about."

Ginny nodded and sat down, pouring herself a glass of Chteau Margaux, my favorite wine. I cringed when she downed the whole glass and poured herself another—that wine had cost me nearly $300 in American dollars. I poured myself a glass and casually sipped on it, it's nearly black color seemingly soaking up all the energy in the room. To my astonishment, Ginny finished that glass and cleared her throat.

"Hermione, we both know why I'm here," She said, very matter-of-factly…so very unlike her. It's my job to be matter of fact, not hers!

"To catch up?" I asked, hiding my face in my glass of wine.

Ginny sighed and stood up, moving towards me. She took my glass of wine from me and put it on the table, picking up my hand gently in hers and making me stand. I stared at her. We were both the same height, and proportioned pretty much the same, except she had a slightly larger ass and my boobs were a cup size larger.

"Hermione, I remember when you were head girl and we'd get drunk and be horny and mess around. I remember. It was fantastic. And I haven't seen you since the war, when…" she paused, and bit her lip, "when Ron died. I know it hurt you, but you didn't have to shut me out. And now I know why you've asked me to come here today. I know."

My eyebrows shot up. Was my booty call that obvious? "Why, Gin?"

She pulled me into a hug. "To talk about it. I know it hurt you, Hermione. I know. And I'm so glad to finally have my friend back," she said.

I returned her hug, pulling her against me tightly, and slightly put out. I couldn't believe she was so blind to the real reason to which I called her here. I pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Do I really have my friend back?" I asked, holding her securely at arms-length away.

Ginny looked slightly perplexed. "I did just say that I was happy to have you back…"

I sighed. Surely I wouldn't have to spell it out for her. I mean, two years and six…seven, oh hell, forget it. This booty call has been a long time in the making. "No but really Gin, do I have you?"

Ginny chewed her lip. "I'm sorry, have me? Of course you have me, Hermione! I'm here with you now, aren't I?" She took my hand and gently kissed the inside of my palm. "You're my best friend, even after these two years of us being apart."

I sighed, exasperated, and went to down my glass of wine—I needed it. Had she always been this slow? I chuckled to myself and poured another glass, gulping half of it down before turning back to Ginny. "Would you like a third glass?" I asked her, pouring her another before she responded. She shrugged and picked up her glass, raising it up for a toast.

"To our new friendship: may our bonds now be as strong as ever, and the things of our past become our present." She smiled at me, her full lips teasing my mind in an awful, teasing way…

Ginny made me extremely eloquent, if I do say so myself.

I smiled back at her and lifted my glass to my lips, finishing off my wine and putting it down on the table. She giggled and finished the rest of hers as well.

"Gin, did you really mean that? About our past being our present?"

Ginny smiled, again, and tucked her delicious silky red hair behind her ear. "Of course I meant it, Hermione. I meant every word."

I couldn't resist her any longer. I couldn't resist the burn that threatened to become a crazy fire and engulf every sense of mine. I couldn't resist her.

I don't know what came over me exactly, but next thing I know I had Ginny pressed up against the wall, my lips kissing hers hungrily, not really paying attention to whether or not she was responding. My thigh found its way between hers, and I gently applied pressure to her crotch through her dress, feeling heat between the fabric. I captured her arms and pinned them to her side, my mouth leaving hers and kissing a hot trail to her earlobe. "You did say our past needed to be our present," I whispered in what I hoped was a husky, sexy tone—but knowing me it was probably wheezy and awkward. I barely flicked my tongue over her ear before pulling back slightly to gage her reaction. Her eyes were wide, her face flushed, her lips swollen from the sudden attention I rained upon them.

Then she laughed.

What a mood killer.

I let her arms go and stepped back abruptly, smoothing my hair which I knew had decided to go crazy in the whirl wind of my passion.

"Hermione, no! Oh gosh, please don't think that I'm laughing at you," Ginny said, taking my hand and pulling me back toward her. "Sweetheart, please. I was really starting to enjoy myself, and I was hoping I would get you drunk enough tonight for this to happen. Then, when you said that to me…you actually sounded sexy, and I felt like such a little school girl again. Hermione, please, let's start again."

I couldn't believe she had killed my momentum. I didn't even bother to listen to a word she said. I was Hermione Granger, bi-beauty extraordinaire. I had boobs, brains, and a…well, I can't think of another b-word at this moment, but that's alright. I have boobs and brains!

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ginny whined, moving to the wall again and placing my hands on her hips. She wrapped hers around my neck and kissed the corner of my lips, trying to ignite the fire in me. I felt a little flame, but it died within an instant. Ginny sighed loudly and took my hand, leading me down the hall and opened the first door she could find.

"Nope, linen closet."

"No again, guest bathroom."

"No. Library."

"Supply closet. Where the hell is your bedroom?" She asked, dropping my hand in frustration.

I grinned. "Last door on the left."

She picked up my hand and took off at a brisk walk before throwing open my door. She unzipped her dress and tossed it aside, revealing the fact that she chose not to wear a bra tonight instantly. "Hermione, now I want you to have your way with me so I can return the favor."

It was simple as that. Ginny Weasley was almost completely naked in my room. I hadn't had sex with a man or woman in a year and a half. And I couldn't wait any more.

I close the space between us instantly, one of my hands wrapped around her slim wrist, bringing our bodies impossibly close, the other entangled in her hair. We kissed, our lips flowing in the familiar pattern they established one summer when we had one too many firewhisky shots at the burrow. I grinned mischievously as I bit her bottom lip gently before engaging our tongues in action. I led her to my bed and broke away from her for an instant to sit her down on the bed. I quickly unzipped my dress and tossed it aside, thankful that I chose today to be lazy and didn't wear any bra or panties. I pushed Ginny's shoulders back, laying her flat on the bed with her legs hanging over at the knee. I moved and straddled her, my hair forming a curtain to cover our faces. She twitched her nose and smiled. "It tickled."

I smiled back and kissed her lips, chin, jaw, neck, collarbone—and found her breasts. Her milky skin was slightly flushed, her nipples perky. I straddled her waist and sat there, staring at her absent mindedly as I slowly began to stroke her nipples with my hands. I graduated from that to pinching them. She winced initially, but quickly became used to action and arched her back into it. "Hermione, stop being a tease," she said, grabbing my wrists. "Either lick them or move on."

I laughed and lowered my head to her nipples and immediately began licking them, sucking them, rolling them between my teeth. I felt her body shudder under my touch and I grinned. I moved my head back and stared at her perfect breasts, her nipples hard and slightly swollen from my attention. I moved my mouth slowly further down, planting gentle kisses down her abdomen. She I bit the edge of her thong and slowly pulled it down, my teeth scraping her leg as I went. I tossed them aside and ran my hands up her smooth legs, stopping at her knees before I pulled them apart. There, her sparkling vagina was staring at me. I moved my mouth to hover above her and blew gently on her clit, and she squirmed.

"Hermione. Keep in mind that I'm going to have the opportunity to tease or please you accordingly..."

I couldn't resist her any longer. My tongue immediately found her clit, and I began swirling it around, feeling her pulse underneath me. I tasted her as she got wetter and wetter, her hands clenching my bed sheets. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when I put two of my fingers in her pussy, pumping them in and out, seeking her pleasure spot. I grinned as she gasped, her hips bucking and probing my fingers deeper. Bit her exposed-to-the-air clit, causing her to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure, pushing her closer over the edge.

"Hermione, oh Merlin, HERMIONE!" She cried, her hips thrusting. I felt her tighten around me as she finally climaxed, her muscles twitching fron the intensity of the orgasm.

* * *

Haha, there will be more to come, depending on the reactions people have to this. This story is purely for smut because new ones don't come out often enough.

Bye

Jess.


End file.
